


Read

by Blood_Bunii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Autistic Remus Lupin, Bad Flirting, Bottom Remus Lupin, Break Up, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Dom Fenrir Greyback, Dom Severus Snape, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Graphic Description, High School, Kidnapping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sub Remus Lupin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Top Fenrir Greyback, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Underage Rape/Non-con, infantilization, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Bunii/pseuds/Blood_Bunii
Summary: Sirius was abused at home. Remus is bullied at school. Living countries apart, it's unlikely the two will ever meet. Until a stupid prank somehow brings them together. But is them meeting really all 'sunshine and rainbows' like they think it is?
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God my previous work of this was somehow deleted? So I have to rewrite it. But hopefully this one will be better. Thank you everyone for your support on the previous work and hopefully you enjoy this one just as much! :)

_(19:45) hey bby ;)_

**_(19:48) I'm sorry but who is this?_ **

_(19:49) aww u dont recognise my number?_

_(19:49) im hurt puppy_

**_(19:49) I think you have the wrong number._ **

**_(19:50) Especially since I have an English phone number and yours is... American?_ **

_(19:50) hmm ur smart_

_(19:51) i like u_

**_(19:51) Can I know who you are?_ **

_(19:51) nope_

_(19:51) its more fun this way_

**_(19:51) What is?_ **

_(19:52) our game_

**_(19:52) We're not playing a 'game' and you sound like a huge creep so either tell me who you are and what you want or leave me alone!_ **

_(19:52) ur no fun_

_(19:53) this was just a dare ok?_

_(19:53) im not a creep_

_(19:54) just a teenager with no boundaries_

_**(19:54) I don't doubt that.** _

_(19:54) u wound me puppy_

**_(19:54) Puppy?_ **

_(19:55) its cute isnt it?_

**_(19:55) I guess._ **

_(19:56) i can stop if u want_

**_(19:56) No I like it!_ **

_(19:56) :)_

**_(19:56) Oh shut up._ **

_(19:57) didnt say anything_

**_(19:57) You were thinking something._ **

_(19:57) u a mindreader?_

**_(19:58) No?_ **

_(19:59) then dont worry about it_

**_(19:59) Weirdo._ **

_(19:59) hey u dont have to keep talking to me u kno_

**_(19:59) I like talking to you._ **

_(20:00) aww!_

**_(20:00) Oh shut up._ **

_(20:01) hmm... nope!_

**_(20:01) Yeah I changed my mind I'm leaving._ **

_(20:01) no dont leave puppy :(_

**_(20:02) Why shouldn't I?_ **

_(20:02) i like talking to u_

**_(20:02) Aww!_ **

_(20:02) ok shut up_

**_(20:03) I thought you liked talking to me though?_ **

_(20:03) i do but not when ur being annoying_

**_(20:05) And what makes you think I want to talk to you when you're being annoying?_ **

_(20:06) but then ud never talk to me!_

**_(20:06) Okay okay whatever._ **

**_(20:06) I have homework I need to do. I'll message you after._ **

_(20:07) hw is boring but fine_

_(20:07) ttyl_

_~_

**_(21:49) Hey._ **

_(21:49) puppy! miss me?_

**_(21:49) Uhh... sure._ **

_(21:49) rude_

**_(21:50) Guess what?_ **

_(21:50) what?_

**_(21:50) I don't care._ **

_(21:51) ..._

_(21:51) u wound me puppy_

_(21:51) ur so lucky ur cute_

**_(21:52) I'm not cute though?_ **

_(21:53) bet u r_

**_(21:53) Well I'm not._ **

_(21:54) prove it_

**_(21:54) Not happening._ **

_(21:54) y not?!_

**_(21:54) Because your a stranger?_ **

**_(21:55) I'm not sending a stranger a selfie._ **

**_(21:55) I'm not stupid._ **

**_(21:56) Plus I don't even know how old you are._ **

**_(21:56) You could be some weird pedo._ **

_(21:56) hmm u have a good point_

_(21:57) i knew u were smart_

**_(21:58) Oh shut up. Don't you have anything better to do than pester me?_ **

_(21:59) uhhhhhhhh no not rlly_

_(21:59) its more fun talking to u_

**_(22:00) Well I need to sleep now. I have school tomorrow._ **

_(22:00) aww rlly?_

_(22:00) already?_

_(22:00) i forgot about time zones_

**_(22:01) You can pester me more tomorrow. Just let me rest, okay?_ **

_(22:01) ok_

_(22:01) gn puppy_

**_(22:02) Goodnight :)_ **

_~_

_(15:04) gm gm gm gm gm gm gm gm gm gm_

**_(15:23) Jesus Christ calm down I just got out of school_ **

_(15:24) what time is it for u?_

**_(15:24) 3:24pm_ **

_(15:24) ahh ok_

_(15:24) what time do u get out of school?_

**_(15:25) 20 past usually._ **

_(15:25) ahh ok_

_(15:27) so what r u up to?_

**_(15:27) Just trying to get home._ **

_(15:27) trying?_

**_(15:28) There's a group of kids that don't really like me and they try to... bother me after school every day._ **

_(15:29) pls be careful puppy_

**_(15:29) I'm always careful._ **

_(15:29) sure sure_

_(15:47) puppy?_

_(15:53) puppy r u ok?_

**_(16:13) Sorry I just got home. They kinda cornered me but I managed to get away._ **

_(16:17) howd u do that?_

**_(16:17) Uh... Let's just say I made them an offer that their horny asses couldn't refuse._ **

_(16:18) ahh..._

_(16:18) ok lets change the subject_

**_(16:18) Gladly._ **

**_(16:18) What are you doing?_ **

_(16:19) just annoying my brother tbh_

**_(16:20) Oh you have a brother? What's that like?_ **

_(16:20) well technically i have 2 brothers but not rlly (dont ask)_

_(16:21) its quite cool_

_(16:21) theres always someone for me to annoy_

**_(16:21) Then why do you like annoying me so much?_ **

_(16:22) its fun_

**_(16:22) Maybe for you._ **

_(16:23) if u rlly dont like it then i can stop_

**_(16:23) No it's fine._ **

_(16:23) rlly?_

_(16:23) u sure?_

**_(16:23) Yep!_ **

**_(16:24) I don't really mind it to be honest._ **

_(16:24) whys that?_

**_(16:24) It's nice to have someone to talk to._ **

_(16:25) wdym?_

**_(16:25) I only have one friend. Everyone else I know thinks I'm a freak and either try to avoid me or they give me shit for things that are out of my control. I'm the most hated kid at my school and I wish I as exaggerating._ **

_(16:26) god ppl fucking suck_

_(16:26) ill kick all their asses if i ever see them irl_

**_(16:26) I'd love to see you try but thanks._ **

_(16:26) np_

_(16:27) and hey now u have 2 friends!_

**_(16:27) Wait really? You're my friend?_ **

_(16:27) ofc i am pup_

_(16:28) hey i have to go do something_

_(16:28) ill text u later puppy_

**_(16:28) Talk to you later._ **

_~_

_(20:07) sup bitch im back_

**_(20:13) I prefer you calling me puppy._ **

_(20:13) ok puppy_

_(20:13) wyd?_

**_(20:14) Homework and watching anime._ **

_(20:14) anime?_

_(20:14) nerd_

_(20:14) or is it weeb?_

_(20:14) idk anymore_

**_(20:15) It's weeb and I know I am. But it's not my fault anime guys are so hot!_ **

_(20:15) theyre drawings tho_

_(20:15) how can they be hot?_

**_(20:16) Watch an anime and you'll see what I mean. I'm currently watching Haikyuu so hot guys in shorts._ **

_(20:16) jesus christ ur gay_

_(20:17) or str8_

_(20:17) wait what is ur gender?_

**_(20:17) I'm a guy. What about you?_ **

_(20:17) im also a guy_

**_(20:18) At least now we know something about each other._ **

_(20:18) hmm true_

**_(20:20) Hey why don't we have nicknames so we can still refer to each other without knowing the other's real name? Until we're comfortable with sharing our real names_ **

_(20:21) i like that idea_

_(20:21) ok im padfoot_

**_(20:21) It's nice to meet you Padfoot. I'm Moony._ **

_(20:22) cute_

_(20:22) can i still call u puppy tho?_

**_(20:23) Sure if you want to._ **

_(20:23) yay!_

_(20:23) puppy is such a cute pet name and it suits u_

**_(20:24) How would you know if it suits me?_ **

_(20:24) idk i just get that vibe from u_

**_(20:24) Vibe?_ **

**_(20:24) Weird but okay then._ **

**_(21:04) God I love this anime._ **

_(21:04) whats it called again?_

**_(21:05) Haikyuu!_ **

**_(21:05) It's a volleyball anime._ **

**_(21:05) It's so good._ **

**_(21:05) I'm kinda obsessed with it at the moment._ **

_(21:06) hmm ill have to check it out_

_(21:06) just for u puppy_

**_(21:07) Really? Yay!!_ **

_(21:08) aww so cute_

**_(21:08) Shut up!_ **

_(21:08) nope ur cute_

**_(21:08) Fine whatever. :)_ **

_(21:09) good boy ;)_

**_(21:11) O-oh-_ **

_(21:12) u ok there?_

**_(21:12) Mhm._ **

**_(21:12) I'm fine._ **

_(21:13) go sort urself out puppy_

_(21:13) we can talk again after_

_(21:13) if u havent fallen asleep_

_(21:13) cutie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this work is a lot different to the previous one but I'm already enjoying writing this one a lot more than the previous one and I have a feeling this is gonna turn out quite good.

_**(07:23) Good morning Padfoot. :)** _

_~_

_(13:07) gm puppy :)_

**_(13:34) God I keep forgetting about timezones._ **

_(13:34) its ok so do i_

_(13:34) arent u in school rn?_

**_(13:35) It's lunch. And it's not like I've been in many lessons today._ **

_(13:35) whys that?_

**_(13:35) It's not important._ **

_(13:35) tell me_

**_(13:36) I've just been... busy all day_ **

_(13:36) doing what?_

**_(13:37) It's not_ ** _**important!**_

_(13:38) cmon puppy_

_(13:38) be a good boy and tell me_

**_(13:43) You know those boys that were bothering me yesterday?_ **

_(13:43) yeah...?_

**_(13:43) Well they kinda made me stay in the bathroom all day so they could come in when they wanted to and have 'fun' with me._ **

_(13:46) WHAT?!_

_(13:47) im going to fucking kill them!_

_(13:47) did they fuck you?_

**_(13:47) No luckily not._ **

**_(13:48) Just made me suck them off._ **

**_(13:48) Nothing new._ **

_(13:49) im still gonna kill them_

_(13:49) they had no right to do that_

**_(13:50) I mean technically I did offer. Yesterday to get them away from me._ **

_(13:50) oh right_

_(13:50) but still_

_(13:50) ur my puppy_

_~_

**_(15:23) Sorry I just got out of school._ **

_(15:23) u ok?_

**_(15:23) I think so._ **

**_(15:24) I have a question._ **

_(15:24) what is it?_

**_(15:24) What did you mean last night when you said 'go sort yourself out'?_ **

_(15:24) oh_

_(15:25) uh when i called u a good boy u seemed kinda excited about that and i thought u might have gotten turned on or something_

_(15:26) tho probably not and now im embarrassed_

**_(15:26) Oh! Don't be embarrassed._ **

**_(15:27) I have another question._ **

_(15:27) hm?_

**_(15:27) Can we get to know each other better? Like at least ages or something._ **

_(15:31) im 16 5'8 gay i have a bit of a reputation as school troublemaker but its fine cos my 'parents' are kinda famous i kinda have 2 brothers and i like sports_

_(15:31) oh and im single ;)_

**_(15:34) Okay well I'm 15, 5'3, I'm an only child, I'm bi, I like reading and watching anime and I'm not very liked at school. I'm also single._ **

_(15:35) wow ur short_

**_(15:35) Is that a problem?_ **

_(15:35) no not at all_

_(15:35) short guys r so cute_

**_(15:36) Really?_ **

_(15:36) ofc!_

_(15:36) and ur my puppy so ur already cute_

**_(15:37) Your puppy?_ **

_(15:37) mhm my puppy_

**_(15:37) Is it okay if we talk about something else?_ **

_(15:39) yea ofc srry if i made u uncomfortable_

**_(15:39) You didn't it's fine._ **

**_(15:40) What are you up to?_ **

_(15:41) planning a prank with my brother_

_(15:41) hbu?_

**_(15:41) I'm just talking to my friend. She's worried about me cos I wasn't in any lessons today._ **

_(15:47) ahh ok_

_(15:57) r u home yet?_

**_(15:58) Nearly. Luckily nobody tried to bother me today._ **

_(15:58) thats good_

_(15:59) im glad ur safe_

_(16:34) puppy?_

**_(16:57) Sorry I had to take a shower and eat!_ **

_(16:59) thats ok_

_(17:00) good boy for eating_

**_(17:00) Thank you! :)_ **

_(17:00) i like seeing u happy_

**_(17:01) It doesn't happen very often._ **

_(17:01) then im gonna help u_

**_(17:01) Thank you Padfoot._ **

_(17:02) ur welcome puppy_

**_(17:03) I like it when you call me that._ **

_(17:03) good cos i like calling u it_

_~_

_(12:05) james u win_

**(12:07) Wdym?**

_(12:07) with the little prank_

_(12:07) hes rlly sweet and i dont wanna hurt him_

_(12:08) im not doing it u win_

**(12:08) I knew ud give up**

**(12:08) Ur too soft**

_(12:09) ud feel this way if u met him trust me_

_(12:09) hes gets bullied and i just wanna protect him_

**(12:10) God ur weird**

**(12:11) But fine**

**(12:11) Im not gonna let u forget this tho**

_(12:11) ik_

_~_

**_(17:17) Hey Padfoot?_ **

_(17:18) yea puppy?_

**_(17:18) Thank you for being so nice to me._ **

_(17:19) u dont need to thank me for that_

_(17:19) i like u_

_(17:19) ofc im gonna be nice to u_

**_(17:21) Really? You like me?_ **

_(17:21) ofc i do_

_(17:22) ur my friend_

**_(17:23) I'm glad we're friends. :)_ **

_(17:23) me too puppy_

**_(17:24) I should probably do my homework._ **

_(17:24) cant u do it later?_

**_(17:24) Why?_ **

_(17:24) i wanna keep talking to my puppy_

**_(17:24) But I don't wanna fall behind._ **

_(17:25) pls?_

**_(17:26) Okay fine._ **

_(17:26) good boy_

_(17:27) ok im gonna be honest with u_

_(17:28) my brother dared me to message u and act like this with u_

_(17:29) thats not me so im gonna be myself from now on_

**_(17:29) Oh okay._ **

**_(17:30) So you only pretended to be my friend?_ **

_(17:30) no ofc not moony_

_(17:30) i wanna be ur friend_

_(17:30) but as myself_

_(17:30) not as that creep that my brother dared me to be_

**_(17:31) I need to do my homework._ **

_(17:32) moony..._

_~_

_(12:25) fuck u james_

**(12:25) What did i do?**

_(12:26) this stupid dare_

_(12:26) i told him and now he wont talk to me_

**(12:26) How is that my fault?**

_(12:27) u were the one that dared me!_

**(12:28) Just give him time**

**(12:28) Hell start talking to u again soon**

**(12:28) He probably just needs to process it?**

_(12:29) maybe_

_(12:29) i hope he talks to me soon_

_(12:30) i rlly do like him_

_(12:30) hes so sweet_

**(12:31) Ik**

**(12:31) U wont shut up about him**

_(12:31) ive only mentioned him twice?_

**(12:31) Two times too many**

_(12:32) oh fuck off_

_(12:33) ur lucky ur my brother or ill push u down the stairs_

**(12:33) Id love to see u try**

_(12:34) ur on_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate all this beginning stuff. I just wanna get to the fun part already but I guess I shall have to be patient. Also sorry these chapters are so short. I'm not good at writing a lot in one chapter

_(18:46) moony?_

_~_

_(20:04) moony pls talk to me_

_~_

_(21:12) puppy..._

_(21:12) im sorry_

_(21:13) i rlly am_

_(21:13) pls talk to me_

_(22:00) ur probably going to sleep now_

_(22:00) sleep well moony_

_(22:00) pls talk to me tomorrow..._

_~_

_(15:34) moony?_

_~_

_(19:59) moony?_

_(20:00) moony pls talk to me_

_(20:00) im worried about u_

**_(20:01) I'm fine now leave me alone._ **

_(20:01) but ur my friend_

**_(20:01) Friends don't lie to each other._ **

_(20:01) but they do listen to each other_

_(20:02) so just listen to what i have to say and then u can go back to hating me_

**_(20:02) Fine I'm listening_ **

_(20:02) thank u_

_(20:09) i didnt mean to hurt u. i rlly do like u and i do wanna be friends with u but as myself. i promise im not lying about being dared to act like that and i promise it wont happen again. i dont wanna make u feel uncomfortable with how i act. pls can we still be friends?_

_(20:23) moony?_

**_(20:25) Fine._ **

_(20:25) rlly?_

_(20:25) thank u moony!_

**_(20:26) What are you up to?_ **

_(20:26) just sitting in the garden_

_(20:27) its so peaceful today_

**_(20:28) You have a garden? Lucky._ **

_(20:28) u dont have a garden?_

**_(20:28) My parents can't afford a house with one._ **

**_(20:28) They can barely afford to feed us so my dad skips meals a lot so me and my mum can eat._ **

_(20:29) oh wow im sorry_

**_(20:30) But it's okay. Because I'm finding ways to make some money._ **

_(20:30) what ways exactly?_

**_(20:31) Lets just say there's a lot of creeps out there._ **

_(20:31) im gonna send u some money_

**_(20:31) No don't do that it's fine. Really._ **

_(20:31) let me_

_(20:31) i wanna help u_

_(20:32) nothing u say will make me change my mind_

**_(20:32) No you might need that money._ **

_(20:33) moony im rich_

_(20:33) this is just pocket change for me_

_(20:33) let me help u_

**_(20:34) ..._ **

**_(20:34) Fine..._ **

_(20:35) good boy_

**_(20:35) You really don't have to send me money you know._ **

_(20:35) ik but i want to_

**_(20:36) Thank you. That's very sweet of you._ **

_(20:36) np_

_(20:37) its what friends r for_

**_(20:37) Friends._ **

**_(20:37) I'm happy that we're friends._ **

_(20:37) im happy were friends too moony_

**_(20:37) :)_ **

_(20:38) cute_

_**(20:38) Shut up!** _

_(20:38) hmm nope dont think i will_

**_(20:38) Hmmph._ **

_(20:39) ur such a child_

_(20:39) son_

**_(20:40) Daddy ;)_ **

_(20:40) nope nope abort mission abort mission_

**_(20:40) Don't you like it daddy?_ **

_(20:41) ye- no ofc not_

_(20:41) now stop it_

**_(20:41) Why don't you make me daddy?_ **

_(20:41) christ child i thought u were innocent_

**_(20:42) I literally told you that I suck off guys in the bathroom at school and send nudes for money. No you didn't._ **

_(20:43) hmm good point_

_(20:43) but still stop it_

**_(20:43) Fine I'll stop._ **

**_(20:44) For now ;)_ **

_(20:46) ok well i have to go sort something out real quick_

_(20:46) brb_

**_(20:46) Have fun daddy ;)_ **

_(20:46) fucking hell_

_~_

_(15:46) dont come into my room for a bit_

**(15:47) Seriously?**

_(15:47) yes sirius-ly_

**(15:48) Is it cos of that guy ur talking to?**

_(15:50) he was calling me daddy what did u think would happen?_

_(15:50) now leave me alone_

**(15:50) Have fun**

_~_

_(21:34) hey im back_

_**(21:37) You were gone for a while.** _

_(21:38) well ye i had to have a shower afterwards_

_**(21:38) Oh okay! That makes sense.** _

_**(21:38) Did you have fun?** _

_(21:39) oh shut up_

_(21:39) dont u dare say it!_

**_(21:39) Why don't you make me daddy?_ **

_(21:40) why do u like torturing me so much?_

**_(21:40) 1) it's fun._ **

**_(21:42) 2) it's not my fault you react like this._ **

_(21:42) hmm good point_

_(21:42) and its only fun for u_

_(21:42) not me_

**_(21:42) Maybe it'll be fun for you if we ever meet irl._ **

_(21:43) okay 2 things_

_(21:43) 1) where the fuck did this confidence come from?_

_(21:44) 2) u wanna meet up with me irl?_

**_(21:45) 1) I'm a little bit tipsy ngl._ **

**_(21:45) 2) of course I do! Do you wanna meet up with me irl?_ **

_(21:46) ofc i do!_

**_(21:48) Yay!_ **

_(21:51) now why dont u get some sleep?_

**_(21:51) Hmm okay that sounds like a good idea._ **

_(21:51) gn puppy_

_**(21:52) Goodnight daddy.** _

_(21:52) fuck_

**_(21:53) Me._ **

_~_

**_(06:15) I'm sorry about yesterday._ **

_~_

_(13:07) wdym?_

_~_

**_(15:24) About how I acted. That was inappropriate of me. I'm sorry._ **

_(15:24) hey dont worry about it_

_(15:25) it was weird but i liked seeing that side of u_

**_(15:25) You like the normal side of me more though right?_ **

_(15:25) ofc i do moony_

_(15:26) dont worry im not just friends with u for a quick wank_

**_(15:27) Okay good. I like having you as a friend._ **

_(15:28) i like having u as a friend too_

_(15:28) ur very sweet_

**_(15:29) Really? I've never been called sweet before._ **

_(15:29) well u r_

_(15:29) i have to go shopping with my fam real quick_

_(15:30) brb_

**_(15:30) Okay! Have fun!_ **

_(15:31) be careful getting home_

**_(15:31) I will don't worry!_ **

_(16:13) hey im back_

_(16:37) moony?_

_(16:53) moony answer me_

_~_

**_(18:09) Hey sorry I didn't reply._ **

_(18:10) r u ok?_

_(18:10) what happened?_

_(18:10) r u hurt?_

**_(18:10) I'm okay. A little shaken up but okay._ **

_(18:11) what the fuck happened?_

**_(18:13) This car was following me so I started running and it sped up to follow me so I had to try and lose it but I ended up getting lost and my phone died. I only just got home._ **

_(18:14) fuck!_

_(18:14) r u hurt?_

**_(18:15) I tripped and scraped my knees up but other than that I'm fine. Don't worry._ **

_(18:16) im glad ur ok_

_(18:16) did u tell ur parents what happened?_

**_(18:16) No I don't want them to worry._ **

_(18:17) moony_

**_(18:17) Okay I'll tell them when I get home._ **

_(18:17) good boy_

**_(18:17) :)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially hate how my brain works. So a lot of people headcanon that in Quidditch, Sirius would be a Beater. It makes a lot of sense right? Like he's strong, he would be pretty aggressive against Slytherin but overall he'd be great. But then I started thinking, that's not the only reason it makes sense. Did his parents play Quidditch? Probably not but either way, they were still beaters.
> 
> I'm so sorry and imma just go cry over that for an hour. Again.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips on how to get out of a kinda abusive household, that would be greatly appreciated

_**(19:20) Hey Daddy ;)** _

_(19:20) fuck u_

**_(19:20) Yes please._ **

_(19:20) i hate u_

**_(19:21) No you don't. You love me._ **

_(19:21) i hate that ur right_

**_(19:22) Love you too._ **

**_(19:34) You'd still love me if I was in prison right?_ **

_(19:34) oh god what did u do?_

**_(19:34) My friend stole my chocolate and I'm gonna kill her if she doesn't give it back._ **

_(19:35) pls dont kill her_

_(19:39) moony?_

_(19:40) have u been arrested for murder?_

**_(19:41) I got my chocolate back!!_ **

_(19:41) aw yay!_

_(19:41) thats good_

**_(19:42) And I didn't even have to murder anyone!_ **

_(19:42) well thats even better_

_(19:43) i dont wanna have to visit u in prison_

**_(19:43) Luckily for you, I don't wanna be in prison._ **

_(19:43) so im guessing u like chocolate?_

**_(19:43) I love chocolate._ **

_(19:43) hm good to kno_

**_(19:44) What do you mean?_ **

_(19:45) nothing pup_

**_(19:45) Where did that pet name come from exactly?_ **

_(19:45) idk but its cute right?_

**_(19:46) Yeah definitely._ **

_(19:46) good!_

_(19:47) i like calling ppl pet names_

_(19:47) especially cute guys ;)_

**_(19:47) Well I'm definitely not cute but I do like being called pet names._ **

_(19:48) i bet u r cute!_

**_(19:49) I'm really not._ **

_(19:49) shut up i bet u r_

**_(19:49) You shut up because I'm not._ **

**_(19:49) And I think I know myself a little better than you do._ **

_(19:50) hm good point_

_(19:50) ur smart_

**_(19:51) I know._ **

_(19:51) humble too_

**_(19:51) Oh fuck off._ **

_(19:51) eh no thanks_

_(19:51) im having fun talking to u_

**_(19:52) I'm having fun talking to you too._ **

_(19:52) good im glad_

**_(19:53) So what are you up to?_ **

_(19:53) playing monopoly with my family_

**_(19:53) Oh nice!_ **

_(19:53) hbu?_

**_(19:54) I'm just watching anime with my friend._ **

_(19:54) oh the friend that stole ur chocolate?_

**_(19:54) Yep! I've forgiven her... for now._ **

_(19:55) oooh scary_

**_(19:55) Oh fuck off._ **

_(19:57) ur so mean to me_

**_(19:57) Aww how sad._ **

**_(19:57) It would be even sadder if I actually cared._ **

_(19:58) *gasp* ur such a bully!_

**_(19:58) And you're such a drama queen._ **

_(19:59) imma talk to prongs instead_

_(19:59) he actually appreciates me_

**_(19:59) Sure he does._ **

**_(20:00) And you wouldn't leave me._ **

_(20:00) oh rlly? i wouldnt?_

**_(20:01) No you wouldn't._ **

_(20:01) and how do u kno that?_

**_(20:01) Because you love me and you like talking to me._ **

_(20:01) true_

**_(20:02) See? You would never leave me._ **

_(20:02) i hate that ur right_

_**(20:03) Awww!** _

_(20:03) what?_

**_(20:03) You said I'm right!_ **

**_(20:03) Not that I'm very surprised._ **

**_(20:03) I'm always right._ **

_(20:04) still as humble as ever_

**_(20:04) You'd be sad if I changed, lets be honest._ **

_(20:04) true true_

_(20:05) e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**_(20:06) E?_ **

_(20:06) e e e e e e_

**_(20:06) Are you okay?_ **

_(20:07) yup!_

**_(20:07) What's with all the 'e's?_ **

_(20:07) i like the letter and i wanted ur attention_

**_(20:07) It is a nice letter and you always have my attention._ **

_(20:08) aww yay!_

**_(20:08) God your so cute._ **

_(20:09) no im not shut up!_

_(20:10) Hey idk what u did to pads but hes as red as a fucking tomato rn_

**_(20:10) Aww that's so cute!!_ **

_(20:10) Uhh... sure_

**_(20:11) So you must be Prongs?_ **

_(20:11) Yep thats me_

_(20:11) The one and only_

**_(20:11) Wow you and Padfoot are similar._ **

_(20:12) Well we r basically brothers_

_(20:13) Anyway we gotta go_

_(20:13) Pads will talk to u later_

**_(20:14) Oh okay..._ **

_~_

_(21:57) back!_

**_(21:57) Bed._ **

_(21:57) fuck u_

**_(21:57) Yes please._ **

_(21:57) horny bastard_

**_(20:58) Hey you said it!_ **

_(21:58) thats not the point tho_

**_(21:58) It kinda is though._ **

_(21:59) oh shut up_

**_(21:59) Gladly. I'm going to sleep._ **

_(21:59) gn puppy_

**_(21:59) Goodnight daddy ;)_ **

_(22:00) fuck u_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start writing something else while working on this because I have a few ideas and I'm extremely impatient

_**(15:23) Hey Pads. I won't be able to talk much today because I'm kinda going on a date.** _

_(15:26) oh rlly?_

_(15:26) whos the lucky guy?_

**_(15:27) Just a classmate._ **

_(15:27) u ok?_

_(15:27) u dont seem very excited_

**_(15:27) I'm nervous._ **

**_(15:28) I've never been on a date before and he's one of the guys that bully me._ **

_(15:28) why r u going out with him then?_

**_(15:29) Well he never really takes part in the bullying and he's quite nice to me and he's smart and we get on pretty well._ **

_(15:30) oh ok_

_(15:30) well have fun_

_(15:30) message me if u need to_

**_(15:31) Thanks Pads! Talk to you later._ **

_(15:31) ttyl puppy_

_~_

**_(20:47) Hey!_ **

_(20:47) hi puppy_

_(20:47) have fun?_

**_(20:47) It was great!_ **

**_(20:48) He bought us some snacks and energy drinks and we just sat in the park and talked for hours. It was perfect._ **

_(20:48) im glad u had fun_

**_(20:48) We're going out again on the weekend!_ **

_(20:49) so is he ur bf?_

**_(20:49) Not yet. It was just a date._ **

_(20:49) hm ok_

**_(20:49) You okay?_ **

_(20:49) ye just been missing u_

**_(20:50) Aww! Well I'm here now._ **

_(20:50)what r u up to?_

**_(20:51) I'm just doing homework. What about you?_ **

_(20:51) being lonely_

**_(20:51) Aww poor Pads. All by himself :(_ **

_(20:51) come give me cuddles?_

**_(20:52) I wish I could but I'm poor._ **

_(20:52) ill come give u cuddles then_

**_(20:53) I wish you could._ **

_(20:54) i can_

_(20:54) i will_

_(20:54) one day soon_

_(20:54) dont worry_

**_(20:55) Wait really?_ **

_(20:55) ofc!_

**_(20:55) We don't even know each other's names though._ **

_(20:56) well im sirius_

_(20:56) sirius black_

_(20:56) idrc about ppl knowing my full name_

**_(20:57) I'm Remus. I'm not gonna tell you my surname just yet. Is that okay?_ **

_(20:58) ofc thats okay_

**_(20:58) Thanks._ **

**_(20:58) Wait I recognise your name. I have no idea where from though._ **

_(20:58) im not surprised u recognise my name_

**_(20:59) What do you mean?_ **

_(21:00) my family r kinda famous for being racist homophobes. theyre all dicks. i got disowned for being gay. my parents r also extremely abusive. theyre horrible. i wont blame u if u dont wanna talk to me anymore_

**_(21:01) Of course I wanna keep talking to you! You aren't your family. Anyone can see that._ **

_(21:01) rlly?_

_**(21:01) Of course! You're so sweet and kind and funny. You're nothing like your 'family'.** _

_(21:02) thank u moony_

**_(21:02) I'm just being honest._ **

_(21:02) still... thank u_

**_(21:02) You're welcome :)_ **

_(21:03) remus is a cute name_

_(21:03) cute name for a cute boy_

**_(21:04) You don't even know if I'm cute! Which I'm not!_ **

_(21:04) i bet u r_

**_(21:04) I'm not and I'll prove it to you when we meet up. If we ever do._ **

_(21:05) ofc we will!_

**_(21:06) I can't wait! This may sound creepy but I don't mean for it to be. I was just looking up your family and I found some pictures of you and oh my God you're hot._ **

**_(21:07) Fuck I'm sorry._ **

_(21:07) fuck ur adorable_

_(21:07) im glad u think im hot puppy_

**_(21:07) Okay well I'm gonna go die in a hole now._ **

_(21:08) god ur cute when ur embarrassed_

**_(21:08) Oh shut up!_ **

_(21:13) hmm no chance_

**_(21:14) You're annoying. Now I have to finish my homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow._ **

_(21:14) aww ok_

_(21:14) gn puppy_

_~_

**_(23:59) I can't sleep. I keep getting so much messages._ **

_~_

_(00:00) who from?_

**_(00:03) Severus. He's the guy I went out with._ **

**_(00:04) And some other guy._ **

_(00:06) have u told them to leave u alone?_

**_(00:06) Yeah but they won't listen. It's creeping me out._ **

_(00:07) what r they messaging u on?_

**_(00:10) Sev has my number but the other guy is messaging me on Instagram._ **

_(00:12) block him_

**_(00:12) I'm not good at blocking people._ **

_(00:12) whats his name?_

**_(00:12) Fenrir Greyback I think?_ **

_(00:13) pls be careful_

**_(00:13) Why?_ **

_(00:13) ive heard my parents talking about him before_

_(00:14) he cant be a good person if my parents kno him_

**_(00:15) Okay I'll be careful. Thank you Siri._ **

_(00:15) siri?_

**_(00:16) Sorry! I thought it would be cute!_ **

_(00:16) it is_

_(00:16) i like it_

_(00:16) dont worry_

**_(00:16) Oh okay. Good._ **

_(00:17) now why dont u try to sleep again?_

_(00:17) im here if u need me_

**_(00:18) Okay thank you. Goodnight!_ **

_(00:20) gn puppy_

_~_

**_(06:27) Good morning!_ **

**_(06:28) Oh I forgot you're probably asleep now._ **

_(06:31) im awake_

**_(06:46) You need to sleep!_ **

_(06:46) im not tired puppy_

_(06:47) ill be fine_

**_(06:47) Hm fine. I'm actually glad you're awake. I woke up to so many messages from Greyback. And a couple dick pics. It was gross._ **

_(06:47) ur poor virgin eyes_

**_(06:48) I wish._ **

_(06:50) whats this? is my moony not as innocent as he acts?_

**_(06:51) I didn't realise sucking off guys was 'innocent'._ **

_(06:51) good point_

_(06:51) ur so smart puppy_

**_(06:52) Sure okay._ **

_(06:53) i bet u r_

**_(06:53) Yeah I am._ **

_(06:54) knew it!_

**_(07:02) Okay I have to go meet my friend now. I'll talk to you after school. Try and get some sleep please._ **

_(07:05) fine_

_(07:06) cya later puppy_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I'm writing this all on a school laptop cos I don't have my own and my phone sucks. Also sorry for not updating omg I'm so bad at keeping up with updates. Also if you have any requests, please leave them in the comments of [**Requests**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906256)

_**(16:07) Hey Siri!** _

_(16:09) hey puppy!_

_(16:09) i was worried ud forgotten about me_

_**(16:10) I could never forget about you.** _

_**(16:11) I just got a little distracted talking to Severus.** _

_(16:16) oh_

_(16:16) i wont bother u then_

_(16:16) have fun_

**_(16:16) But I want to talk to you.._ **

_(16:17) rlly? y?_

_**(16:17) Because you're my friend!** _

_**(16:17) And you're fun to talk to!** _

_(16:18) good cos ur fun to talk to as well_

**_(16:23) Really?_ **

_(16:24) ofc! i love talking to u!_

**_(16:24) Good because I love talking to you too!_ **

_(16:24) oh that reminds me_

_(16:25) do u wanna be added to a gc with a couple of my m8s?_

**_(16:25) Uh yeah sure!_ **

_(16:25) gr8!_

_(16:25) ill add u now_

_~  
**padfoots bitches**  
_

_(16:28) sup fuckers?_

**(16:34) Oh fuck off pads**

_(16:35) no thanks_

**(16:35) Whod u add?**

_(16:36) oh right_

_(16:36) guys this is remus_

**(16:36) Ah so ur padfoots bf? Nice to meet u**

**(16:36) Im James**

_**(16:37 He wishes I was his boyfriend. It's nice to meet you too James.** _

**(16:37) I have a feeling were gonna get on pretty well**

**_(16:37) Well I hope so. Though you see to have pretty bad taste in friends lmao._ **

**(16:39) Ur not wrong lol**

_(16:43) um im right here u kno_

**(16:43) Unfortunately**

_(16:44) um rude_

_(16:44) remus appreciates me_

**(16:44) Says who?**

_**(16:44) Yeah sure I do Siri.** _

_(16:44) u wound me puppy_

**_(16:45) Aww sorry daddy ;)  
_ **

_(16:45) fuck u_

_**(16:45) You wish.** _

**(16:46) Maybe i should give u guys some privacy**

_**(16:48) Oh God I'm sorry James.** _

**(16:49) Its fine lol**

**(16:49) Not the first time sirius has done something like this lol**

_**(16:50) For some reason that does not at all surprise me.** _

_(16:51) im still right here u kno_

**_(16:51) Again, unfortunately._ **

_(16:51) james is a bad influence on ur sweet innocent mind_

**_(16:51) Call me sweet or innocent again and I will stab you._ **

_(16:52) such a sweet innocent little baby puppy_

**_(16:52) James please stab him for me._ **

**(16:53) Gladly m'lady**

**_(16:53) Don't call me that._ **

**(16:53) Chill it was just a joke m8**

_**(16:53) I don't care. Do. Not. Call. Me. That.** _

**(16:54) Fine fine i wont**

**(16:56) Padfoot can i talk to u privately**

_(16:57) ye ofc_

_~_

_(09:08) whats up m8?_

**(09:09) Why do u think remus reacted like that to me calling him m'lady?**

_(09:09) no idea m8_

_(09:10) but its not rlly any of our business either way_

**(09:10) True**

**(09:10) I just hope hes okay cos he reacted pretty badly**

_(09:10) im sure he is but ill ask him_

**(09:11) Okay**

**(09:11) Tell him im sorry too**

_(09:13) course m8_

_~_

_(17:14) hey puppy_

_(17:14) u okay?_

_(17:14) james is a little worried about u_

**_(17:17) I'm perfectly fine. Why would James be worried about me?_ **

_(17:17) bcos of how u reacted to him calling u m'lady_

**_(17:17) Oh right._ **

**_(17:17) That._ **

**_(17:17) It just brought up bad memories._ **

**_(17:17) That's all._ **

**_(17:18) I'm fine though don't worry._ **

_(17:18) if ur sure_

_(17:18) james says hes sorry btw_

**_(17:18) It's fine :)_ **

_(17:20) wanna go back to talking on the gc?_

**_(17:21) Uh yeah sure._ **

_(17:21) u dont seem very sure_

**_(17:21) Oh it's just Severus might come over._ **

_(17:22) oh_

**_(17:25) You don't seem very happy about that._ **

_(17:26) well i wanna have u all to myself_

**_(17:26) Aww is somebody jealous?_ **

_(17:26) oh fuck u_

**_(17:27) Is that why you're jealous? Because you can't?_ **

_(17:27) fucking smart ass_

**_(17:28) You love my smart ass._ **

_(17:29) no i dont_

**_(17:31) Don't lie to me daddy._ **

_(17:31) oh shut up_

**_(17:31) Make me daddy_ **

_(17:32) ur so lucky ur so cute_

**_(17:32) I'm not cute!_ **

_(17:32) prove it_

**_(17:32) No chance._ **

**_(17:33) I have to go. Severus is on his way over._ **

**_(17:33) I'll talk to you later?_ **

_(17:39) oh_

_(17:40) ye sure ttyl_

_~_

_(09:46) jamesss_

_(09:46) rem is busy and im boooored_

**(09:47) Go wank or something**

_(09:48) fine_

_(09:48) pls dont tell remus i think hes hot_

**(09:48) Uve never seen him tho?**

_(09:49) ik but the way he acts is hot_

_(09:49) like when he calls me daddy_

_(09:49) idk why but i find it so hot_

**(09:52) I dont wanna hear this**

**(09:52) Just go wank**

_(09:52) okayyy_

_(09:52) ttyl_

**(09:53) Ye ok whatever**

**(09:53) Ttyl m8**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write this on my phone now which is a lot more difficult so it may take a bit longer for updates. I apologise in advance

**(17:58) Hey rem**

**(17:58) Dont tell sirius i told u this but he totally wanks over u**

_~_

**_(21:04) Ew._ **

**(21:04) Ew?**

_**(21:04) Yes ew.** _

_**(21:05) He's never seen my face and he wanking over me? I just find that weird and disgusting.** _

**(21:07) Its ur own fault that he does it**

_**(21:07) Oh really? How is it my fault?** _

**(21:07) U call him daddy and that turns him on apparently!**

_**(21:07) It's not my fault it turns him on! Plus I started that as a joke!** _

**(21:08) Whatever**

**(21:08) Just dont call my brother disgusting ever again**

_**(21:09) I won't as long as he doesn't do any disgusting stuff.** _

_~_

_(21:34) hey moony_

_(21:34) james said u werent busy anymore_

_(21:34) he seemed mad tho_

_(21:34) did something happen?_

**_(21:37) Fuck off Sirius. I don't wanna talk to you._ **

_(21:38) what?_

_(21:38) why?_

_(21:38) what did i do?_

**_(21:38) James told me that you apparently wank over me and I'm sorry but I think that's weird and a little disgusting._ **

_(21:41) wait what?_

_(21:41) ive never done that_

**_(21:42) Then why would James tell me you did?_ **

_(21:42) idk to piss me off?_

**_(21:42) Even though he told me not to tell you?_**

_(21:45) i dont know wtf goes on in my brothers head!_

_(21:45) anyway why was he mad?_

**_(21:45) Because I said it was disgusting._ **

**_(21:45) And he seemingly got offended at me calling you disgusting._ **

_(21:46) u rlly think its disgusting?_

**_(21:49) Yes! You've never seen my face and you're wanking over the fact that I call you daddy? I started calling you that as a joke!_ **

_(21:56) u kno what fine_

_(21:56) if u think im so disgusting then u can stop talking to me_

**_(21:57) Gladly._ **

_~_

**_(21:59) Ew ew ew._ **

(21:59) Everything okay Rem? 

**_(21:59) You know that guy I was talking to?_ **

(22:00) Sirius? Yeah you mentioned him a couple of times. Why?

**_(22:08) So apparently he wanks over me. He's never seen my face though. He finds it hot that I call him daddy. I called him that as a joke! Like I get liking it but wanking over it? I know he wouldn't if he saw what I look like because he's gay I'm pretty sure. Anyway I just found it kinda weird and disgusting. Am I overreacting?_ **

(22:09) Okay maybe you're overreacting a little bit

_**(22:09) You think so? How would you react if you found out that one of the only nice people you've ever spoke to in your life wanks over you and told his best friend/brother that he did?** _

(22:10) He did that? God I'm sorry Rem. I know you really liked talking to him

_**(22:10) I did. But I'm pissed at him. Though I have no real reason to be.** _

_**(22:10) Maybe I did just overreact.** _

(22:11) Well why don't you think about it tonight and then talk to him again tomorrow? Hopefully you'll both have calmed down a bit by then

**_(22:11) Yeah that's a good idea._ **

**_(22:12) Thanks Lils._ **

(22:12) Of course. I'm always here to help

(22:16) Anyway are you still talking to Sev?

_**(22:17) Yeah he actually came round today and we hung out for a couple hours. I really like talking to him. He's pretty sweet.** _

(22:17) I'm glad :)

(22:17) You know I love seeing you happy

_**(22:17) I want you to be happy too though.** _

(22:18) I'm very happy Rem. I have you as a friend

 _ **(22:18) I feel so sorry for you**_.

(22:19) Wait what why?

_**(22:20) Because you're friends with me dumbass.** _

(22:20) Oh I'm sorry that not everyone is as smart as you Mr 'Is scoliosis a drug'

_**(22:20) Okay 1: Fuck off.** _

_**(22:21) 2: Fuck off.** _

_**(22:21) 3: I was drunk.** _

_**(22:21) And 4: Fuck off.** _

(22:21) Love you too Rem

_**(22:22) I still don't understand how you put up with me.** _

(22:24) Oh shut up. You need to give yourself more credit. You're sweet, funny, smart, attractive. Why wouldn't people want to be friends with you?

_**(22:25) Because I'm none of those and I'm gay and I'm trans.** _

_**(22:25) Well bi but you get what I mean.** _

(22:25) Why should your sexuality and gender matter?

_**(22:26) Well it matters to some people. Which is why I haven't told Sirius I'm trans yet.** _

(22:26) Are you serious?

_**(22:26) No he is.** _

(22:27) Oh fuck off you know what I meant

(22:28) You haven't told him you're trans yet? But you've told him that you suck off guys at school?

(22:28) You confuse me

_**(22:35) Well it's not really the same or even slightly similar. I don't care if he thinks I'm a whore. I care if he leaves or threatens to kill me because of my fucking gender.** _

(22:38) Oh Rem...

(22:38) I'm so sorry that you have to go through all that

_**(22:38) It's fine. I'm used to it.** _

(22:39) That's the thing though! You shouldn't be used to it!

_**(22:39) I've been treated like shit for my sexuality and gender for years. It's still horrible but I'm used to it. There's nothing I can do about it.** _

(22:40) Well whatever happens, I'm on your side. No matter what

_**(22:42) Thank you Lils. I'm always on your side too. No matter what.** _

_**(22:43) I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow?** _

(22:43) Of course. Sleep well :)

_**(22:45) Goodnight Lils. :)**_

_~_

_(23:57) remus can we talk?_

_~_

_(00:35) im guessing youre asleep but im gonna talk anyway_

_(00:35) i get where ur coming from_

_(00:35) what i did was kinda weird and im sorry_

_(00:35) i rlly hope i havent fucked this all up_

_(00:36) james is still a little pissed at u but ill calm him down_

_(00:36) i care about u and i dont wanna lose u rem_

_(00:37) ill stop messaging now_

_(00:38) ttyl_

_(00:38) hopefully_


End file.
